The Demigod Inquirer
by thelittlelioness
Summary: Annabeth finds out that Camp Half-Blood's camper-run magazine has published an article about threesome she had with Percy and Nico, and she is not happy. Companion to "50 shades of gray (Nico's hair, anyway)


_**The Demigod Inquirer**_

When Zeus brings up The Demigod Inquirer to Chiron during a CHB/Olympus meeting, Chiron is confused. Clearly such a publication does not exist. Chiron would know about it, obviously, if it did.

To this, Dionysis just rolls his eyes. He waves his hand and an issue of the magazine appears. Chiron looks pointedly at him and Mr. D just shrugs. "It was our agreement. I provide the funding and printing of the magazine. The campers provide the meat of it all."

"And you didn't think to tell me about it?" Mr. D shrugs again. Chiron sighs, but nonetheless he picks up the issue and starts to flip through it.

What Chiron is thinking: "WHEN DID NICO AND PERCY AND ANNABETH ALL FUCK?!

What Chiron says: "Why does all of camp and Olympus need to know about a threesome between my campers? Why did Nico di Angelo even dye his hair gray?"

"Love is a crazy thing, you'll find," Aphrodite replies. "It pushes teenagers to do weird things. I am rooting for the three of them, though. People these days are becoming more and more open-minded and polyamory is not such a taboo thing."

"I really need to fix the rules about two people being alone together in a cabin, especially when it comes to ones that hold only one resident," Chiron mutters.

"On to more pressing matters…" Athena starts, not wanting to think about her daughter doing the do with not only Percy, but also a son of Hades.

She must have accidentally said that aloud, because now both Poseidon and Hades are gearing up for a shouting match. Before things got ugly, Dionysis zaps himself out, retreating to the publication room back at camp.

In a back room of the Big House, demigods of all parentage roam around, tinker on computers (ones that don't attract monsters, thanks to the help of the Hephaestus cabin), and host interviews.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is currently turning in this month's contribution to her column, where she inputs her predictions on the upcoming Olympic productions. For instance, right around the time of the distribution date of the next issue, a biopic of the original Jason (played by Jason Grace) is being released.

She hands in the handwritten article to Kyle, a son of Aphrodite, who is editor of the entertainment section. He, in turn, hands it over to a staff member to be placed on the page in the computer program. Rachel would be a staff member, she surmises, if she wasn't so busy, you know, being the Oracle. At any rate, she puts in enough, with her monthly column and the artwork she showcases when she has the time to paint.

"I already had the Greek checked," she informs Kyle. Since Rachel is not a demigod, she was not automatically hardwired for Ancient Greek. Of course, her Oracle powers do the same thing for her, but only when she is in Oracle mode, it seems. So when she's just regular old Rachel, she has to learn Greek the hard, manual way. Naturally, The Demigod Inquirer is printed in Greek, so she makes sure to get someone to proofread her translations. Then she leaves the Big House, thinking about all the things she has to do before her next meeting with Apollo.

Suddenly, an enraged daughter of Athena storms into the room. The people who couldn't possibly be afraid of her-the older ones, who have fought in the Titan War, and have just seen too much to be scared of her-don't bat an eyelash. Some of the others, though, tremble slightly.

"What's this?" Annabeth points furiously to a single-page spread, a feature of that little threesome she had with Percy and Nico that one time.

"You read our publication. You know we have a camp gossip section. We don't want to start any drama, but it is popular. It's necessary for keeping the magazine to stay afloat," says Madison, senior editor.

"So you had to write about my sex life!"

"If it's the polygamy you're worried about, you know no one is going to judge you. Obviously. This camp is made up of children of the gods. Anything we do is nothing compared to their scandals."

"It's not about the polygamy! It's about the fact that my sex life is being discussed in a magazine that all my friends will read!"

"Don't forget we send a bunch to Camp Jupiter and Olympus," someone interupts unhelpfully from the back of the room.

"Mr. D, how could you approve this?" Annabeth, while still just as angry, settles for resignation.

Dionysus looks up from his desk in the corner. "I don't look at the pages, I just provide the money and means of publication. But," he lowers his voice, "if you're interested, I do provide wine to staff members at the distribution parties."

Annabeth just rolls her eyes, disgusted.

"Fine." He flicks his hand. "I won't retract the issue, but the article is gone. Sorry, Mandy," he tells the daughter of Aphrodite who wrote up the story.

"Thank you," Annabeth says. But even that doesn't stop the worry that the whole camp has already heard. And though not everyone reads the magazine, gossip at CHB does spread like wildfire, so she wouldn't be surprised if Chiron has heard already. She winces at that. Chiron has known her for over a decade, since she was seven. The thought of him reading an article about her having sex-with two powerful demigods he knows well and respects-is not pleasant.

"Hey, would you rather have had the Stolls burst into the cabin while it was going on and dump you guys in the lake, buck-ass naked?"

It's the same guy from before, and Annabeth fixes him with a stare so cold he wishes she'd just have severed his head with the weapon of her choice. Then she leaves. Actually, all this talk about her sex life makes her want more of it.

So she allows for a repetition of the events discussed in the Big House, but this time, she makes sure it happens in Nico's cabin, which is both sound-proof and windowless.


End file.
